yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 059
エド（後編） のDヒーロー | romaji = Vāsasu Edo (Kōhen) Unmei no Dī-Hīrō | japanese translated = VS Edo (Second Part) - D-Hero of Destiny | episode number = 59 | japanese air date = November 9, 2005 | english air date = August 29, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster | animation director = Tea Sun In }} "A New Breed of a Hero, Part 2", known as "VS Edo (Second Part) - D-Hero of Destiny" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Aster Phoenix unveils his Destiny Heroes and Jaden Yuki's Elemental Heroes can't seem to compete. Despite the "Destiny Heroes" relatively low attack points, their effects push Jaden into a corner, as Aster uses "Misfortune" to deal damage while continuing to place Clock Counters on "Clock Tower Prison". On the turn that the fourth Clock Counter is placed, Jaden would be able to deal enough damage to win. However, "Clock Tower Prison" renders Aster immune to Battle damage when it has enough Counters. Jaden plays "Fusion Gate" and because "Clock Tower Prison" was destroyed, Aster can Summon his ultimate monster - "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster", whose attack points are equal to the sum of the attack points of the other "Destiny Heroes" on the Field. passes out after being defeated by Aster.]] Aster explains his past: His father was a card designer for Industrial Illusions, who designed the "Destiny Heroes" himself. One day, Aster came home to find his father dead (kidnapped in the English version). The person who did it also took one of the "Destiny Hero" cards, which was known to be the most powerful among them. Aster's vigilante activity is centered around stopping crime to find the person who took his father from him, as he would be able to identify them by their possession of the stolen card. Jaden protests, saying that his father created the Destiny Heroes for fun, not for revenge. His "Dreadmaster" blocks the effect of Jaden's "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" and wins Aster the Duel with its attack. Jaden falls to the ground, his cards flying about, and they turn blank as he falls. Featured Duel: Aster Phoenix vs. Jaden Yuki Duel continues from the previous episode. Aster has 1800 LP remaining and controls "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (600/800) in Attack Position and "Clock Tower Prison". Jaden has 2800 LP remaining and controls no cards. Turn 7: Aster Aster then Sets a card. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Wroughtweiler". During the Standby Phase, "Clock Tower Prison" gains a Clock Counter. Jaden then Normal Summons "Wroughtweiler" (800/1200) in Attack Position. "Wroughtweiler" attacks and destroys "Doom Lord" (Aster 1800 → 1600). Aster then activates his face-down "Destiny Signal" to Special Summon "Captain Tenacious" (800/800) from his Deck in Attack Position. Turn 9: Aster Aster draws. During Aster's Standby Phase, he activates the effect of "Captain Tenacious" to revive "Doom Lord" (600/800) in Attack Position since it was destroyed in battle last turn. Aster Normal Summons "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) in Attack Position. Aster then activates the effect of "Diamond Dude" to reveal the top card of his Deck. If that card is a Normal Spell Card, it will be sent to the Graveyard, and Aster can activate its effect on his next turn's Main Phase. He reveals "Misfortune", so the latter is sent to the Graveyard. "Diamond Dude" attacks and destroys "Wroughtweiler" (Jaden 2800 → 2200). Since "Wroughtweiler" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to add "Polymerization" and "Bubbleman" from his Graveyard to his hand. "Captain Tenacious" attacks directly (Jaden 2200 → 1400). Aster Sets a card. Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws. During the Standby Phase, "Clock Tower Prison" gains a Clock Counter. It now has a total of two. Jaden then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden summoned "Bubbleman" while he had no other cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw two cards.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the Field when he is Summoned. Jaden then activates "Bubble Blaster", equipping it to "Bubbleman" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Bubbleman": 800 → 1600/1200). "Bubbleman" attacks "Captain Tenacious", but Aster activates his face-down "D - Shield", equipping it to "Captain Tenacious" and switching it to Defense Position. Due to the last effect of "D - Shield", "Captain Tenacious" can't be destroyed in battle. Turn 11: Aster Aster draws. During the Standby Phase, the final effect of "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" activates, returning "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500 → 3400/2100) from the Removed from Play Zone in Attack Position. Through the effect of "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude", Aster activates the effect of "Misfortune", targeting "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" and inflicting damage to Jaden equal to half the Original ATK of "Shining Flare Wingman" (Jaden 1400 → 150), but none of Aster's monsters will be allowed to attack this turn. Aster then activates the effect of "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" to remove "Shining Flare Wingman" from play for two turns. Turn 12: Jaden Jaden draws. During the Standby Phase, "Clock Tower Prison" gains a Clock Counter. It now has a total of three. "Bubbleman" attacks and destroys "Doom Lord" (Aster 1600 → 600). Jaden then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 13: Aster Aster draws. On Aster's Standby Phase, he activates the effect of "Captain Tenacious" to Special Summon "Doom Lord" (600/800) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Aster then activates the effect of "Diamond Dude" and he reveals his top card to be "Magical Stone Excavation", so it is sent to the Graveyard. Aster then activates the effect of "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" to remove "Bubbleman" from play for two turns. On Aster's second Standby Phase after the activation of this effect, he can return the removed monster back to the field in the same battle position it was in when removed. Aster then activates "Ring of Magnetism", equipping it to "Captain Tenacious" and decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Captain Tenacious": 800 → 300/800 → 300). Now all of Jaden's attacks will be redirected to "Captain Tenacious". Turn 14: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Wildheart". During the Standby Phase, "Clock Tower Prison" gains a Clock Counter. It now has a total of four. Jaden's hand contains "Burial from a Different Dimension", "De-Fusion", "Elemental Hero Necroshade", and "Polymerization". Jaden activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and "Elemental Hero Necroshade" together and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman" (1900/1800) in Attack Position. Since "Necroid Shaman" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to send "Captain Tenacious" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) from Aster's Graveyard to his side of the field in Attack Position. "Necroid Shaman" attacks and destroys "Doom Lord", but Aster takes no Battle Damage due to "Clock Tower Prison" having at least four Clock Counters. Jaden Sets two cards. Turn 15: Aster Aster draws. During the Standby Phase, the final effect of "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" activates, returning "Shining Flare Wingman" (2500 → 4000/2100) from the Removed from Play Zone in Attack Position. Through the effect of "Diamond Dude", Aster activates the effect of "Magical Stone Excavation", discarding "Fusion Sage" and "Terraforming" to add "Misfortune" from his Graveyard to his hand.In the TCG/OCG, cards activated through "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude's" effect ignore any costs associated with them, so Aster would not have had to discard 2 cards for the effect of "Magical Stone Excavation". Aster then activates "Misfortune" and targets "Shining Flare Wingman" for its effect, but Jaden activates his face-down "De-Fusion" and his face-down "Burial from a Different Dimension". The effects of the three activated Spell Cards activate in reverse order. "Burial from a Different Dimension" resolves first, allowing Jaden to return "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from the Removed from Play Zone to the Graveyard. "De-Fusion" resolves next, returning "Shining Flare Wingman" to the Fusion Deck and reviving "Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) and "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Since "Shining Flare Wingman" was removed from the field, "Misfortune" resolves with no effect. Turn 16: Jaden Jaden draws "Fusion Gate" and subsequently activates it, destroying "Clock Tower Prison". Now both players can Fusion Summon without using "Polymerization", but the Fusion Material Monsters will be removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Since "Clock Tower Prison" was destroyed while it had four Clock Counters, its final effect activates, allowing Aster to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" (?/?) from his Deck in Attack Position. Since "Dreadmaster" was summoned, its first effect activates, destroying all of Aster's non-"Destiny Hero" monsters and Special Summoning Destiny Heroes "Doom Lord" (600/800) and "Captain Tenacious" (800/800) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Due to the final effect of "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster", its original ATK and DEF are both equal to the sum of the ATK of all other face-up "Destiny Hero" monsters Aster controls ("Dreadmaster": ? → 2800/? → 2800). ]]Jaden then uses the effect of "Fusion Gate" to fuse "Clayman" and "Sparkman" together and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Thunder Giant" was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to destroy "Diamond Dude"In the TCG/OCG, one must discard a card to activate "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant's" effect., but since "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" was Special Summoned via "Clock Tower Prison", none of Aster's face-up "Destiny Hero" monsters can be destroyed this turn and Aster takes no Battle Damage when they battle. Turn 17: Aster Aster draws. "Dreadmaster" attacks and destroys "Thunder Giant" (Jaden 150 → 0). Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, Aster's father is killed by the man who steals the card he made. Aster is actually shown to find his body on the floor, with the remaining "Destiny Heroes" scattered around him. In the English version, the body is not there, and Aster states his father was kidnapped. Errors * In the dub, when Aster uses "Magical Excavation" to get "Misfortune" back in his hand, the shot of "Misfortune" leaving the Graveyard shows the artwork for "Polymerization" instead. * Just before Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman", a shot of his hand is shown. The "Elemental Hero Necroshade" and "Burial from a Different Dimension" that were originally present are changed to "Terrorking Archfiend" and "Diffusion Wave-Motion" in the English version. Despite this, Jaden immediately activates the effect of the "Necroshade" that should have been in the Graveyard. Later, when "Burial from a Different Dimension" is activated, the English version mistakenly shows the artwork for "The Second Sarcophagus" instead. * In the dub near the end of the Duel when Aster decries about Dueling to punish wrongdoers, we see a cross-section view of the Dueling arena. Aster at that time has Destiny Heroes "Diamond Dude," "Captain Tenacious," "Doom Lord" and "Dreadmaster" on the field. From this angle all of these monsters except "Captain Tenacious" are visible; "Captain Tenacious" cannot be seen at all. * During the Standby Phase of Aster's last turn, the final effect of "Doom Lord" should have activated, returning "Bubbleman" to Jaden's side of the field. But due to unexplained reasons, it didn't. * As Jaden's Deck falls to the ground and close-up shots of some of the cards are shown, the "Dark Catapulter" present in the Japanese version is changed to "Yellow Gadget" in the dub. *"Hero Kid" is shown as a Normal Monster and "Mispolymerization" is the wrong card as it goes against the design of Jaden's Deck. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes